Feeling Needed
by Storms Within
Summary: The team searches for a missing girl, Sarah White.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Feeling Needed.**

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

"Okay everyone Sarah White has been missing for 18 hours now and she was last seen with her father Robert White." Jack announces to everyone.

"What about her mother where is she in the picture?" Vivian questions.

"Well that we don't know yet. Everyone we have to approach this case lightly, all our asses are on the line." Jack replies.

Samantha sits to Jack's right side still taking in the fact that there is going to be a lot of leg work on this case. She shakes her head of the now approaching headache; this is going to be a long night she thought.

Danny rushes in the room with some information on the mother and from the look on his face it's more or less a dead end.

"Okay Maggie White was diagnosis with lung cancer and died over three years ago. Sarah was only 13 years old when her mother died." Danny says with a saddening face.

Martin suddenly rushes into the room and promptly takes his seat next to Vivian. "Sorry I'm late"

Jack looks at Martin and sends him a look that says 'Don't let it happen again.'

"Alright everyone Danny I want you to go to her School Whit Men High, check out her teachers and talk to her friends, anyone she associates with."

"Vivian I want you and Martin.... Um no Martin you to go with Danny and Danny fill him in on what we have so far."

"Vivian I want your to do background checks on the whole family. But keep it low key, we can't for get we are dealing with the mayor's granddaughter."

"Sam you come with me, we are going to speak to the father."

Sam's POV

We head out to the car and I notice that Jack does look rather worn out as if he hadn't slept in ages. But I guess I would look like hell to if I slept at the office the entire night.

Flash Back: Mourning 6:00A.M.

_I walk through the hall in a quick stride, more than ready for a fresh brew of coffee. I walk in and I'm actually the first to arrive, usually Jack beats me to the punch, must be earlier than I think._

_I go to the coffee pot and pour myself a cup; I turn around to look into Jack office to see if he was there, as I was nursing my fresh cup of coffee._

_At first I don't see anything until I look more closely to see Jack all sprawled out over his desk. I hate to wake him but I know that the others will be in soon and that they shouldn't see him this way._

_I walk over and pull the door open slightly just enough to fit through; I take a few steps forward and smile inwardly when I hear him snoring lightly. _

"_Jack..... Jack...." I say. He still isn't responding, he must be pretty tired, because he is out of it._

_I finally place a hand on his shoulder and give it a good nudge, still nothing, I run my fingers through his soft and silky hair and finally he stirs awake._

"_Hey look who's sleeping on the job now." I say with a brief smile._

_He smiles firmly at her and thanks her for waking him, "Thanks and I'm not the only one sleeping on the job remember." Jack says with a smile._

_I start to remember how he found me sprawled all over my desk and I start to blush as I remember how silly I must have looked, after all I had post-it notes all over my face._

"_Well I'm going to go I have to finish up yesterday's report." I say turning to walk out the door._

Back to present

We are silent on the drive to the father's house, we finally reach his house and we look around at the suburban and I start to wonder how anything can go wrong in a beautiful neighborhood like this.

I make three thuds on the door and announce ourselves as the man opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Spade and this is Jack Malone, we're with the FBI we are here to help find your daughter."

"Okay come in." Mr. White said nervously.

"We need to ask you a few questions about your daughter." Jack starts to question mister white.

I walk around the room and I look through the photos noticing that they seem fairly happy, but then again these pictures were taking over 6 or 7 years ago.

I end up in the next room over and I open the door to the girl's room and I'm taking in by the peaceful room, I start to think of how her room reminds me of my old room.

I look around the room it seems to look pretty normal to me; I walk over to her desk and look through the papers, then I notice the notebook on the end.

I start flipping through the pages and I see what she has been planning along, she wants to run away. It says here that she wants to be with her boyfriend, Tomas Burk.

Only this doesn't make since why she would leave this or everything that she has here, her money clothes and everything else. I have a feeling that something else is going on here.

"Hey, you find anything?" Jack asks as he joins me in the room.

"Just this" I say as I hand the note book to him.

I start to think about how much I really am like this girl and how I ran away to, but my plan didn't fall through. They finally found me the next town over waiting on the bus station.

"Sam... Sam..." Jack says with worry in his voice.

I finally pull myself back into reality and look up to see Jack worrisome eyes on me.

"Yeah'' I say

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay we need to go back to the office and fill everyone in on what's happening."

We arrive back at the office and everyone is already sitting down waiting to share the information.

I walk in to take the sit nearest to Jack and I look towards Martin and he casts a bright smile my way, trying to cheer me up. I smile back and I give him a bright smile as well letting him know that I will be okay.

Vivian gets the ball rolling as she explain that there was only one thing that seemed to be off is the number of visits to the hospital for stress. The girl had been there on stress related bases but who can blame her right, after all her mother did die.

Martin then shares that the girl had few friends but the ones they spoke to says that she seemed okay. They said she was as normal as always, hanging out with her boyfriend, only thing that they give us was that her father was a pain.

Jack finally tells the team what we found and we all decide that we aren't getting anywhere and that we should call it a night.

"Alright everyone it's getting late why don't we all go home and come back tomorrow with more open minds."

I go to my desk not ready to give up just yet, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see Martin standing there with caring eyes.

"Hey want to get out of here and go grab a bite to eat, looks like you could use a break." Martin prompts.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"How about that place on 25th Street, the hamburger joint just on the corner."

"Okay" I say happy for the company.

As I throw on my jacket I glance over and see the light still shining in that corner office, through the glass door I see Jack sitting there looking down as ever.

I walk out with Martin and I try not to think of how depressed Jack looked in his office all alone.

We go in a place our orders and finally the meal has come and gone, I thank Martin for the dinner and turn to catch a cab back to the office.

"Thanks for the meal Martin it was great I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I plant a kiss on his cheek.

I hop in the cab and I finally arrive back at the doors to the Federal Building. I walk in and I go back to my desk gather the rest of my belongings that I had left here.

I glance over to see if Jack was still there and I still see him sitting at his desk, but instead of the sad look on his face it's more of a blank zoning out kind of look.

I decide that I can't take much more I have to find out what is wrong, I know the case puts a lot of pressure on him but it has to be something else.

After all shouldn't he be home with his wife and his two little girls instead of this dark and lonely office.

I walk over to his office and I open the doors ready to have a conversation with him.

Please Review.


	2. 2 chapter

Jack's POV  
  
I lay my head down on the desk and before I know it I feel warm hands on my shoulders. I slowly open my eyes to see Sam standing over me with worried eyes. I slighty stir from my slumber and I move to stretch my long limbs.  
  
"Hey" She says with a kind smile  
  
"Hey" I say witha slient yawn.  
  
"What are you still doing here, shouldn't you be at home by now."  
  
"I should be asking you the same question." She answers with a slight grin.  
  
"Well how about we both get out of here and go grab something to drink?"  
  
"Okay sure, just let me get freshened up and I will meet you at the elevators." She tells me with a grand smile.  
  
I start to feel the electric charge course through my body as I smile back and say,"Okay"  
  
I wait promptly by the elevators and she finally arrives looking beautiful as ever. But then again she always looks beautiful.  
  
"You ready" I say ready to leave.  
  
She nods her head yes and we start our decent, we cought a cab and told the driver to go to the bar on 23rd street.  
  
We finally arrive at the bar and we look for somewhere to sit. My hand lingered towards her back, as I cup it softly I point in the other direction. I point towards the secluded booth in the back of the room.  
  
"I'll meet you over there with the drinks."  
  
"Get me a Merlot please."  
  
"I knew what ya wanted" I say to her witha bright smile.  
  
Finally I bring the drinks over and I take a seat. She takes a sip of her drink and looks at me with eyes saying,' Spill I'm going to get it out of you eventually. So tell me what's wrong.'  
  
I start talking about anything that I could think of expect what she was looking for me to tell her. I look up and I see how much she really cares and I start to spill.  
  
"Everything has been in the shumbles and everything has been so hectic since the divorce. I hardly ever get to see the girls, I'm just so...."  
  
She placed her hand over mine making soft motions with her fingers over my skin. Her touch was so reassuring and I'm really glad she come out with me tonight.  
  
"Everything will be alright pretty soon I'm sure of it" She says rewarding me with a bright smile.  
  
We had a few more drinks then we decided to call it a night.  
  
"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Well at least let me walk you to the subway." I say not wanting to leave her comfort just yet.  
  
"Okay, come on."  
  
We take off on our way to the subway as we walk we occasionly brushed hands and arms. We both looked up with desire in our eyes.  
  
We arrive at the steps to get on the subway and she then turns to me.  
  
"Do you want to come by for some coffee?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
We board the subway and take our seats, we stole glances all the way to her apartment.  
  
We arrive at her stop and get off and walks some more, ' man this walking is going to be getting to my knees soon.'  
  
We stole one finale glance at one each other before we were a few houses from her apartment. We both look up at the same time to see Martin standing out infront of her apartment door.  
  
"Hey you guys what's going on?" Martin says a little confused why Sam's with Jack.  
  
TBC

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks everyone for reviewing, sorry it took so long to update, but I have been so busy lately, with school. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I don't think it's that good.

Sam's POV

I look up and see Martin in front of my door, 'Perfect timing Martin' what am I suppose to do this is so complicated. I don't know what I should do, should I tell Jack to get lost and let Martin come up or should I tell Martin to get lost.

I stare down at my shoes puzzled as in what I should do. I look back up to see Martin awaiting an answer.

"Oh nothing we just went out for drinks and Jack was just walking me home."

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure that she made it home okay…. So I will be going now" Jack says with defeating eyes.

"Okay" Martin says looking more than happy that Jack was leaving.

I don't want Jack to go, I don't want to lose this feeling I get when I'm around him, it feels like I'm light as air and I could walk on water. I have to do something, I finally get past the lump that's in my throat and I speak.

"Hey Jack wait. Why don't you come up and have some coffee with Martin and me."

As I ask the question they both look at me puzzled, as if I were speaking a foreign language.

"Come on I got enough for everyone"

Jack glances into my eyes to gage my seriousness of the matter, when he sees that I am serious he shakes his head slightly as if he is unsure. I look into his with a look of sheer desperation for him to come up stairs. He then finally gives an 'Okay' and the three of us are making our way up to my apartment.

Jack's POV

I can't believe I agreed to come up here this is very uncomfortable, it shouldn't be, I mean it's just three co-workers sitting down to have a cup of coffee. I mean it can't be that bad, I saw the look in Sam's eyes, that look of need and I knew my mind was made up.

Sam goes to the kitchen and makes up a fresh pot of coffee, when Martin and I both hear her say 'CRAP' I start to open my mouth and ask if she needed help. But before I know it Martin has jumped up out of his seat and scrambled to the kitchen.

I hear Martin ask her if she needed help and I realized that I don't belong here, it's obvious that Martin likes her, and she doesn't deny him. I think that I should just leave I'm just like a third wheel on a date. Martin is a good looking young man I don't know what I was thinking Sam would never want anything to do with an old man like me. With this is mind I'm only going to stay for 1 cup of coffee.

Martin and Sam both come through the kitchen door with three freshly brewed cups of coffee along with creamer. I take a cup and add creamer to my cup 'I really needed this' I think as I drink down the liquid. I look up to see Sam nursing her cup and I look around and realized that her place is somewhat a warm and welcoming apartment. I glance at the walls that have great earth tone colors splashed on the walls and from what I can see in her apartment she has great taste.

Silence fell within the room and Martin looks jumpy like he can't stand the quietness of the room, I find it comfortable and a retreating silence. I look towards Sam again and she looks comfortable and at peace.

Martin unable to take it any longer and speaks.

"So do you think that we will find Sarah?"

"I hope so" Sam says with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't Martin, you know it yourself, sometimes we find them and sometimes we don't. I've had so many cases that were we have lost them and when it happens time and time again you start to lose faith, and hope." I say with saddened tone.

Conversation once again is at a joint and I take that as my cue to leave and make my way home. But oddly enough Martin once again beats me to the punch.

"Well Sam I think I'm going to head home and look over the case file a little more, I'll see you'll tomorrow." Martin says standing to leave.

"Give me a call when you make it home, let us know you made it home ok." Sam says to Martin as he leaves.

Sam quickly stands not protesting at all that he is ready to leave, if I'm not mistaking I see a look of relief written all over her face. Sam ushers him to the door and says her goodbyes to him.

I stand about to make my exit as well, but before I can say anything about leaving Sam speaks.

"You want to come and sit on the couch where it's more comfortable." She says with kindness and warmth in her eyes.

"Sure"

I walk over first taking a seat at the end of her couch she quickly follows me taking a seat right next to me, her legs brush mine and I look up to see her looking at our legs where they just touched. She felt it too, I thought it was just me but every time we touch I feel an electric zap flow through my body. She looks up seeing me stare at her and she looks directly into my eyes as if she reading me like an open book. I look at her lips seeing them tremble as if they are begging to be kissed. I lean in slowly to brush my lips against hers and………

TBC

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's POV

I walk over first taking a seat at the end of her couch she quickly follows me taking a seat right next to me, her legs brush mine and I look up to see her looking at our legs where they just touched. She felt it too, I thought it was just me but every time we touch I feel an electric zap flow through my body. She looks up seeing me stare at her and she looks directly into my eyes as if she was reading me like an open book. I look at her lips seeing them tremble as if they are begging to be kissed. I lean in slowly to brush my lips against hers and………

I pull away quickly cursing myself for kissing her and I apologize for being so stupid.

"Sam I'm really so..."

I say, not even finishing what I was going to say as I feel her soft and gentle fingers brush the back of my neck pulling me towards her.

She lets are lips reconnect and I slowly start to add a little presser feeling more comfortable about it. I feel the joy course through my body and I deepen the kiss a little further, I feel adding the slightest suction on my bottom lip which drives me crazy. I slowly open her mouth letting my tongue explore her mouth.

I pull my mouth from her, hearing her whimper in protest and then I let my tongue trail down to her neck. I trail kisses up and down her neck hearing my moan slightly as I hit that sensitive right below her ear. As I start to take my ministrations further, I'm interrupted.

Ring….. Ring

Sam's POV

Damn I think as I stand and stride to the phone, of all times that they can call, why did they decide to call right now?

"Hello" I say trying to get the fog out of my throat, now only realizing the effect that Jack had on me.

"Hey Sam just calling to tell you I made it home." Martin says with a kind voice.

Resisting the urge scream at him for ruining this great moment, I remember what I said to him and it was my fault, I asked him to call. I take a deep breath and say in a kind voice back to him and I whisper an 'Okay' and hang up.

I turn around to see Jack standing there with guilt written all over his face. I take slow steps towards him and look up at him letting him know that I desire him in every way possible. I reach out to take his arm in mine and he shies away, I bow my head in defeat realizing that he never wanted me in that way. I feel his nimble fingers lift my chin up to look at him and as I do so, I see the desire melt with in those deep pools. He leans in and brushes his lips to mine and instantly deepening the kiss.

The lights start to flicker and I pull away the same time he does when we part fully the lights black out completely.

"Shit" I whisper out 'what else could go wrong'

I walk to the table in my room and I take out a candle lighting it on the way back over to Jack.

"Someone must have hit a transformer again this is the second time this week."

"Well sense you don't have any electricity your more than welcome to stay at my place, but that's of course if you want to…. Because you don't have to if you don't want to." He says babbling on and on.

I stop his babblings and say gently "I would like that very much, thank you."

We walk out of my apartment and we go down the steps leading to the outside, we stand to the side to hail a cab. We finally catch one and we are off to his apartment.

We arrive at his well lit apartment and I smell the aroma hit my face a smell of fresh baked apples. Apple must be his favorite fruit I note to myself as I see apple candles surround the living room. I must admit that he has a great taste I love the plentiful smells and colors that reside within this room, it's very welcoming.

"I'm sure you're exhausted, and it's been a long day, so I'll show you the guest room so you can get comfortable."

Without letting me get another word in he is tugging at my hand pulling towards the guest room. He shows me the room pointing at the extra sheets and the bathroom he then whispers his goodnights and exits the room.

I take a seat on the bed wondering what the hell just happened, I thought something more was going to come of this. Now he acts as if nothing has even happened, men can be so confusing sometimes. I discard my clothes everything but my shirt and I climb into bed and I just lay there thinking of what I should do.

After an hour of thinking and pondering I climb out of bed and I look for Jack's room, I finally find it and I go in to confront him. I stop the words from pouring out of my mouth as I see him sleeping peacefully.

He looks so sweet and at peace that I didn't dare wake him, seeing him so peaceful made me want to join this. Without a second thought I climb into bed and slide into the sheets and I lay beside him as I bath myself in his warmth. I get comfortable and lightly kiss his bare shoulder as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

please review


End file.
